Mistaken
by thewr1ter
Summary: Mistakes are often some of the worst memories. What will Elliot do when he finds out that life doesn't have a backspace button? (Warning: includes rape and violent scenes)


Mistaken

Summary: Mistakes are often some of the worst memories. What will Elliot do when he finds out that life doesn't have a backspace button? (Warning: includes rape and violent scenes)

"Come here baby" he said while slurring his words. He has been drinking for hours now. "Don't be- be mad at me. I haven't done anything wrong." He started to walk towards the woman.

"Can you please leave me alone, and go to bed. You need to sleep this off." She walked towards him and grabbed his arm to guide him towards his bedroom. It took about ten minutes for them to get up the stairs because of him fumbling.

When she deposited him into his room, she stopped and wondered how could have it gotten this bad. He basically lost his job years ago, and it doesn't seem like he is looking for one now. Not to mention he probably isn't mentally stable to even have a job.

She turned to leave the room when he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed. "Hey where are you going?" he asked. The woman, stunned by his actions, didn't answer the question and truthfully it hasn't even registered in her mind that he said something. The man quickly stood and said, "Answer the fucking question! Where are you going?" He yelled. He pulled back his arm and slapped her. She let out a yelp out of pain and surprise and fell back onto the bed. The man hovered over her and roughly grabbed her face.

"You will answer me when I'm talking to you!" he seethed. "Now you should be punished." Her eyes shot open. She tried to break away from him but it was no use. He was about three times her weight. He rolled her over onto her stomach and straddled her back. Then he pulled her flailing arms behind her back. He roughly ripped her underwear off of her. The woman started to cry harder when she heard him unzip his pants. He took his erection out of his boxers and started stroking himself, getting off on the sheer fear he caused the woman. The woman screamed and pleaded her cries, even though they were muffled by the mattress beneath her.

The man maneuvered to take his pants off then he position himself to enter the woman. "I'm not sure why you are crying baby, because you're about to get a fucking of your life." He roughly thrust himself into her and she let out a blood boiling scream. The woman let out heart wrenching screams each time he pounded into her.

To her every thrust felt like death. Her mind ran miles trying to escape the thought of what he was doing to her. She was trying to hide from reality, trying to run from the horror movie that her life had just become. She no longer had the energy to scream. Crying silent sobs is the only way to relieve some of the pain she was in. The man finished with an animalistic growl. He cleaned himself up and stumbled down stairs to the couch, where he passed out until the next morning.

The woman lay across the bed and cried for another hour. She couldn't bear to hold in all of her emotions so she called someone she could trust. After their conversation, she passed out from exhaustion.

The next morning she was hesitant on going downstairs but it was her luck that the he was still sleep. She knew the 'procedures' of being a rape victim. Don't shower, try to get to a hospital as quickly, etcetera. But her first priority was to get to the closest police station and report it.

When she arrived at the precinct, she skipped taking the elevator and took the stairs to try to calm some of her nerves. The officer at the front desk informed her of which floor she needed to go to. She was already familiar with the building so it wasn't much of a struggle.

When she arrived on the correct floor she walked into what seemed like their bullpen. She was immediately notice by the two detectives there. The one with blonde hair and a kind smile walked up to her first.

"Hi, I'm detective Rollins, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked kindly.

"Um, is there an Olivia Benson here?" the woman asked hesitantly. She saw the other detective perk up when she mentioned Olivia's name.

"Do you mind me asking your name?" Detective Rollins questioned.

"Actually, I do. I just needed to know if she is here, but if not I will go to a different precinct, or try to call her, or maybe go to her apartment. I don't even know if she still lives there. What if she changed her number…" the woman started to babble out of nervousness. Then she heard her walk in, but she could tell she was on the phone. So she turned around, when they made eye contact Olivia seemed to be winded. She ended her conversation on the phone and started walking towards her.

"Maureen! What are you doing here?" Olivia smiled and hugged her. "You've grown so much, and you look just like Kathy! By the way how is she?" As soon as Kathy's name was mentioned her whole demeanor changed; and Olivia noticed.

"Do you want to talk in my office?" She offered. Maureen simply nodded. She followed her into the office, and took in her surroundings. Olivia looked so different, she seemed so- happy, and now it seems as if she is captain of the unit. She walked towards the desk and looked at some of the pictures. There was one of her and the 'new' squad. There were a couple of her Detective Munch and the former captain Don Cragen, and with the male detective that she saw when she first walked in. Then she came across a picture of her holding this chubby little baby. He had dark hair and large brown eyes. She didn't want to seem as if she were snooping, so she sat down in the chair that sat against to wall.

"So are you the captain?"

"No actually, I'm the sergeant." Maureen nodded. Then an uncomfortable silence washed over them. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"It's about dad." She watched Olivia's face pale. "He hurt me last night." She watched her slightly cock her head to the side. "He raped me Olivia. He raped me!" she spat. "I don't know how a father could do this to- to his own daughter. Liv you don't understand how hard I cried last night. I felt like dying. Do you know it still hurts when I walk?" She broke down after her last confession; she couldn't hold it in any longer. Not only was she upset, but she was angry. She was angry at her father, she was angry at herself, she was angry at her whole predicament.

Olivia's eyes were brimming with tears. Not only had she heard about her former partner, but she heard about the monster he had become. She had to get it together because Maureen needed her. So she kicked it into cop mode. She went and sat next to Maureen and tried to calm her down as she cried.

"Did you get a rape kit done yet?" she asked gently. Maureen shook her head. "I had to have someone I trust to be there with me."

"Are these the clothes you had on when he attacked you?"

"I still have on the shirt and stuff but I couldn't put back on my skirt and my underwear." Her eyes had begun to water again.

"Okay well I'm going to-" She was interrupted by shouting outside her office

Richard had come storming out of the elevator to the precinct. After his sister called him last night he couldn't wait another moment. He was immediately noticed when he walked into the bullpen. There were two detectives at their desks working. The male had approached him. He was about six feet with dark hair and tanned skin.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah, does Olivia Benson work here?"

"Yes, but she is busy can I have your name sir?"

"Tell her that Richards was here." He turned to walk away when he noticed something in the office. He could see Olivia was in there talking to some woman. "Who is she talking to in there?"

"Why is that any of your concern sir?" the detective asked. Richard watched through the blinds intently as Olivia comforted the woman as she cried. The woman turned and looked at Olivia, that's when he saw that she was his sister. "I have to get back there." He stated.

"Sir, I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Why the hell not?" he yelled.

"Sir, I will need you to calm down." Richards ignored him and started walking towards her office when he was stopped by the male detective.

"Get your hands off of me." He gritted. The detective didn't even budge. Richard shoved the detective's hands from off of his chest and once again started to walk towards her office. The detective grabbed him and tried to restrain him. He put up a fight and started screaming.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! LIV! GET OFF OF ME!" That's when he saw Olivia look through her window. "LIV!"

"What is going on out there?" Liv mumbled to herself. "Mo, stay here for a sec." She stood and went to her desk to get her gun. When she opened her office door, she saw a younger man being held down by Nick and a couple of unis.

"Hey, what's going on here?" she yelled. She walked forward as she strapped her gun into its holster. "Who is-?" Realization struck her when she saw the man's face clearly. "Dickie?" Nick looked at her. "You know him?"

"Yeah. Dickie what are you doing here?" She asked and watched as Nick and the uniformed officers let him go.

"I go by Richard now Liv" he said softly.

"Sorry. But why are you here?"

"Mo called me last night." Liv motioned him to follow her. "She told me how dad hurt her. I wasn't sure if she came down here. But I was getting tired him getting away with things." There was a confused expression sketched across Olivia's face.

"What kinds of 'things'?" She questioned.

"Every now and then he would get angry and become violent." He paused. "He hit Liz last month for mentioning Mom's wedding." Liv completely stopped.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, not long after he left here him and mom got a divorce. He wasn't ready for one though. Mom has full rights to Eli. She moved to Washington D.C., dyed her hair and everything. She started seeing a former marine, he worked at uh, N.C.I.S., I think that's what it's called anyway." Liv was silent as she processed all this new information. "Her wedding is in a couple of weeks. Mo, Kath, and Liz and some of her other friends were supposed to be her bridesmaid."

Liv sat them at Detective Amaro's desk since Maureen was still in her office.

"Then Mo called me last night. She was terrified Liv, she never thought that dad would do anything like that. I'm worried about her; I'm not sure how she's going to handle it."

"Well she in my office now if you want to see her." He simply nodded. She led him back to her office. As soon as he walk in the door Maureen ran into his arms and gave him a hug.

"Richard what are you doing here?" she cried.

"I'm here to support you, plus I'd rather be here than in jail for killing the bastard." She gave a slight chuckle.

"Well, Richard if you don't mind me and your sister were about to go to the hospital. "

Liv guided Maureen out of the precinct and to Bellvue.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading<p>

Reviews are welcome, and please let me know if i need to continue.


End file.
